Reality
by shinxshinx1595
Summary: Moving to another place was an unusual occurance for Bolt. In times like this, he would find a way to convince his father not to move away from a place he knew his whole life. But his mother had agreed to it, and now here he was living in France. The only thing he could do was to get used to his life, which would change for better and worse going to Kadic Academy. AU.


**So... I've visited the crossover archive of this, and here's my contribution to the cause! I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it!**

 **Note: By the way the whole story is focused, the main pairings have been decided, you can tell how they develop and reveal when they happen. The background pairings would be NaruHina, SasuSaku, all the main Naruto canon pairings are present in this story. _Please_ don't be that hater of this story just because of how I chose the pairings. Click out, because I warned you of the pairings.**

 **Also, there is a backstory for the Naruto part of the story. Kudos for whoever can guess it before when I actually reveal it! :)**

 **Warning: This is a trial story, if people like it I may write Chapter 2. For now, this is considered a "one-shot".**

 **I do not own Code: Lyoko nor Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, please support the official releases of these titles.**

 **Enjoy the story, readers~!**

* * *

"So Bolt, what do you think?" The cab's engine was humming, smoke pluming from the exhaust as two blonds stepped out of the car. A few exchanged words between the older of the two to the driver with some money traded and the cab was gone down the road.

"What do I think? Now you're gonna ask Dad? I think we shouldn't have left home in the first place!" Bolt muttered furiously with his arms crossed. He was dressed in a black jacket with magenta stripes on his sleeves, a plain white shirt underneath with black pants and light grey tennis shoes. On top of his shirt was a small bolt wrapped with a piece of string, making it hang around his neck much like a necklace.

His father who was dressed in a black long sleeved shirt with orange pants and black shoes sighed, "Come on Bolt. I picked our summer home so you had a home you're somewhat familiar with. Hinata and Himawari will be here next year. Her cousin has only so much longer before he's able to see again and you know Hima doesn't like being away from her mother for too long."

"Then why did we have to leave in the first place?" The younger blonde muttered, awkwardly scratching at his cheek that had two whisker-like birthmarks on each side, unlike his father who had three.

His dad's face suddenly sprouted a grin, sweeping his hands forward to pick up a few bags, "For my company, duh. Don't forget I'm the CEO of Konoha! The main headquarters is here in France and with my Vice going to America for awhile, I have to be here. Usually he'd run it and I'd keep the little companies like in Hokkaido in check. And with all the fights you've been picking with the kids at your old school, I think you would like a fresh start." Boruto opened his mouth to retort but his father was quicker, "And your Mom agreed to this one-hundred percent. You can still call them up if you get lonely, but we decided you need some new friends. The old ones… like Kawaki… we feel like they're a bit too much of a bad influence."

Bolt huffed, grabbing his own bags and following his father to the door of the large house. "Still not gonna like it here." He mumbled as his father scrambled to balance bags with one hand while the other used a key to unlock the door. With a resounding click, his father opened the door and stumbled in.

"Ah! Our villa, such a sweet sight…" His dad practically glowed with delight at the sight of sheets covering the couches, television, chairs and small coffee table in the middle. At the end of the semi-large living room was a pair of sliding screen doors with a view of the backyard and forest following past it. The stairs for the second floor were nearby the television and Bolt began to scramble towards them. "Hey, Bolt! When you're done putting your stuff away, wanna help your dad clean up the rooms we're gonna use for now?"

Bolt nodded his head absentmindedly, walking down a slim hallway towards the end. He opened the door, smiling lightly at the sight of the bed in front of him. He dropped the bags at the end, opening the curtains to stare at the beautiful sight of trees.

His room at the summer villa (his new home for who knows how long) was a small one, a nightstand tucked in the corner of the room where the door reached, the already made bed next to it and in front of the door. Another nightstand was tucked in the furthermost corner of the room, a covered up lamp resting on top as the wall angled itself to bend the way the roof would before bending to the ground of his room. A window rested in the middle of the slanted side of the roof, underneath a small covered up television. In the last corner of the room rested a small closet which most his clothes would end up going in.

With quick speed, Bolt took off most of the covering on his stuff. The television looked to still be in use (he'd probably have to set up the cable if he wanted to know what's going on around Sceaux.) and he'd have to plug in his lamp later. The room was already ready for him to live in (just like any other bedroom in the slightly-large villa/new house.) and he had to keep his word to his father or else he'd be upset. His father cherished promises with his life, and Bolt really didn't understand why.

He left his room, closing the door as he traveled down the halls and went down the stairs. He caught sight of the furniture and television missing its coverings and knew his father already had finished the living room. He moved on to the kitchen, catching sight of boxes littering around and most of the coverings stacked on the table. "Dad?"

The kitchen, when entered, had a glass table with four black chairs surrounding it. On the left of the table was a countertop which stretched out and connected with the sink and dishwasher. On the other side of the table was the microwave, resting in its place while a small gap of countertop separated it from the stove and connected oven. Cabinets connected to the wall on the right, with the fridge tucked in the corner of the room.

"Out here!" Bolt moved to the window hovering over the countertops, peeking his head out. His dad was laying in the large field that was the backyard, looking serene in the small meadow. He walked back into the living room and opened the screen door, hopping out and sighing at his dad. "I missed this place so much… I already finished unpacking."

Bolt let himself sit next to his father, crossing his arms, "I don't even know how you finished so quick."

His dad threw his hands in the air with a small laugh, stretching them out as he flopped them back into the ground, "If you just believe… you can do it…!" He started to chuckle, "Never mind that. The only thing I didn't do was work on setting up my home-office again. Have to do it since I'm not gonna leave you home alone for a few weeks. Gotta make sure my boy is safe and happy at his new school." He joked.

Bolt dragged his knees to his chest, laying his chin on top of them, "What school am I going to, Dad?"

"Kadic Academy! Aren't you glad you speak fluent French now~?"

He huffed, "No. You're lucky that we went here every summer since second grade for me to even get it in my head."

His dad sat back up, grinning fondly as he ruffled the younger's blonde locks, "Well lucky me!" He laughed, "But anyway… I made sure that the school would know about me. But not to disclose the information to the student body. I know how you hate to be stuck with the popular kids because of how popular my company is and how rich you are." Bolt rolled his eyes as his father continued, "And guess what? You could come home to eat with your dad or you could eat at the school! They serve breakfast, lunch and dinner since some of the students live on campus. Your school year starts the day after tomorrow, since tomorrow your new classmates are actually going on a field trip. It wouldn't be right to stick you right into something without knowing about it!"

Bolt paused, glancing at his dad, "...well, at least you did something right."

"Hey!"

The younger chuckled under his breath, "Thanks dad. But… shouldn't I try to learn the route so I can walk there tomorrow?"

His dad perked up, "Well now! I actually got one of the closest locations to the school by luck!" He pointed to the forest ahead of the duo, "There is a path that starts just a few minutes walking in the forest. Follow it and you'll end up at the other side of it. At the other side you just cross a couple of streets and your at the school!" He paused, "...but, the students are going to document some things in the forest too. So tomorrow maybe you'll run into some of them? I don't really know though, that'll be pure luck if you do!"

Bolt stared in the forest, "Luck huh..."

"Anyway," His father pulled himself to stand, "Tonight I'll be taking you out for dinner since there's nothing in the house that is edible but a couple of snacks we got on the plane. After dinner we go back to the airport to pick up Kurama, his flight should be in by then." His father quickly grumbled underneath his breath about how he hated the fact that his pet was separated from them and their flight, "Tomorrow I'll shop for a few things and set up my office while you walk around town and get a feel for it again. Sound good?"

"Better than nothing." Bolt shrugged, following his father back to the house.

* * *

Dawn greeted him... with a face full of fox tongue, "Yuck! Kurama!" He barked, shoving the semi-small fox to the side of his bed. The fox was a shade of flame-red, with orange-brown eyes and the tip of his one tail a lighter shade of red then the rest of his body.

"Hehe... was that a good way to wake up or what?" Bolt scowled at his dad, who was leaning against the door with a mug in hand.

"No... that was not the most pleasant wake up calls!"

His dad shrugged, "Could have been worse. I could have let him jump on you like you did to me before."

Bolt grimaced, remembering the day. Himawari couldn't get their dad up for his new role as CEO (passed down from their grandfather to him) and Bolt jumped on him to wake him up. It ended with his father being in complete pain, the inauguration cancelled and to find out that he had broken one of his father's ribs on complete accident. Needless to say Bolt was grounded for two weeks and his father had to wait another month before he could take up the title. "Not my fault you had a vitamin deficiency for how long you were working on your _precious_ video games."

Naruto let out a snort, "I still don't blame you for the whole thing, idiot. Kurama wanted to wake you up anyway, you know how he adores morning kisses." The fox let out a yip, lashing its tail as it hopped off the bed and started to rub at his father's leg like a cat would.

"Are you sure that he even is a fox," Boruto joked, "He acts more like a cat than anything."

His dad waggled his finger, "Don't pull that joke. Your grandma loves this fox to death, I had to fight her for him to even come with us."

Bolt put a hand under his chin, "Let me guess. By one of your many _awesome_ video games you came up with?"

"Hey! Pirate Warriors is doing really well in sale. Let me tell you, getting a contract with one of the good manga creators was really hard. I should cherish how much the man adored his story in the first place!"

"...and the fact that your adviser is good friends with him." Bolt added, letting out a snort as his father perked down and looked at his mug.

"Well... that too. Anyway, another reason why Kurama woke you up was to get you to go get breakfast. I gotta get to setting up my office pretty early and I gotta stop by at the company and pick up stacks of paperwork." He stuck out his tongue, "The devil's idea of company owning torture." Naruto put his hand in his pocket, "Here you are, breakfast money."

Bolt quickly outstretched his hand, catching a few bills, "Thanks dad."

"Oh, and take Kurama with you. He needs to get used to Sceaux again."

The younger blonde paused, "...wouldn't the town freak out over a fox?"

Naruto let out a few chuckles, "Not as long as you keep him on a leash. And Kurama, don't be a jerk when he puts a leash on you, okay?" The fox stopped curling around his owner, letting out a soft yip before hopping back on Bolt's bead. "Good fox." His dad waved as he started to walk out the doorway, "I'll be sure to get groceries for lunch and dinner! Don't worry about that kiddo, have a good day!"

* * *

" _Yip! Yip_!" Bolt sighed, quickly scrambling onto the forest trail as the fox began sniffing at it. After his father had left, he got ready and quickly went out the door. He was starving, and he needed to learn the way to Kadic so he wanted to kill two birds with one stone. Also, bringing Kurama into the forest was also a good idea since most people wouldn't be out in the forest and easily be scared by a fox. " _Yip_!"

"Yeah yeah, I hear ya Kurama." He muttered under his breath. Sometimes he found the fox to be so... annoying. He didn't understand what connection his father had for the old thing. Yes, you heard him right. Kurama the fox was well over the age of fourteen, the usual ending age of a fox. Hell, his family thought Kurama was very lucky to be living that long. Still, the fox had the energy of a child and Bolt was left wondering if it was a kitsune of some sort.

The fire-red fox started to sniff at the ground, its long silky tail lashing side to side with grace. Bolt weakly yanked at the leash after a few minutes of the fox sniffing one place, "Come on ya doof." He muttered with a roll of his eyes, "Go sniff somewhere else before we go out to eat."

Kurama simply ignored the tug at his collar, and the fox instead walked around in a slow circle before plopping himself on the ground and rolling on its back calmly. "...now your acting like a dog." Bolt couldn't help but bemoan at the fox, "Why are you so weird Kurama- ah, shit!" He cried, dropping the leash in favor of being tackled to the ground by a pink blur.

"AH!" Both him and the blur shouted, and Bolt couldn't help but quickly push himself up into a sitting position while accidentally dragging the blur to do the same. With a quick glance at her through his sky blue eyes he found it was a girl with pink hair that had tackled him.

Bolt pursed his lips at seeing her freeze up and not speak for a few seconds, "Uh... hello? Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself when you tackled me or something?"

She gasped after a moment, shoving herself off of him before quickly blurting, "I-I'm sorry!"

He couldn't help but wave his hand, "It's fine, it's fine." Kurama trotted over to him, laying his head down on his lap. The girl gasped and Bolt quickly had to add, "Don't worry! This is a domesticated fox, his name is Kurama. He won't do any harm to you."

The pinkette let out a sigh of relief, "Oh thank goodness..." She shook her head, muttering something about monsters and fairy tales underneath her breath before continuing on, "My name is Aelita. What would yours be?"

"My name is Uzumaki Boruto." He laughed a bit, "Though, everyone just calls me Bolt for short and for the fact that it sounds a bit too similar to my father's name." He stood up as Kurama decided to sit up next to his leg. He reached out his hand, helping Aelita up, "Nice to meet you. Though, I was wondering why you tackled me to the ground?"

She flushed a bit, "Oh... I guess you can say I just got scared of the woods."

Bolt flashed a smile, pointing his thumb at at his chest, "Well, I guess you can say I'm your knight in shining armor, young pink princess!" He couldn't help but chuckle as Kurama started to sniff Aelita, beginning to rub at her legs like a cat again.

Aelita let out a couple of giggles, grabbing the ends of her dress and doing a little courtesy bow, "Oh my. It's a privilege to meet a knight such as yourself." Her hand reached down, petting the fox's head and Kurama stopped his wandering around her legs in favor of being petted, "Your horse is also very kind."

Bolt howled with laughter, a grin forming on his face, "He's a noble steed indeed!" He did a bow himself, "Lead the way to wherever you need to be princess! I have all the time in the world!"

The pinkette let out a hum, "Well... alright. Only for a little while longer. I'm working on a school project and I'm waiting for my partner to return to me." The two began to walk on the path they were set along, heading a different direction from where Bolt entered and from where Aelita ran from.

"Well," Bolt chimed in, "I could send Kurama to find him. My fox won't harm a fly, you know."

Aelita's smile grew a bit bigger, "That'd be nice. He would be looking for a blonde around my age."

"Alright!" Bolt clapped his hands, kneeling to the ground and un-clipping the leash from the fox's collar. "Kurama, when you find a blonde bring him to us. I know you'll figure out where we'll be by smelling us out. So... good luck! Don't run into my dad and be back to me before sundown if you don't find him! Got it?" The fox let out a huff of breath, turning tail and running down the path that Aelita had come from. Bolt stood back up as a small smile decorated his lips, "So m'lady... shall we?"


End file.
